Why I Smile
by Mayhems Mistress
Summary: A Quick Oneshot. Remy contemplates what he has done with his life.


-1Disclaimer:: I own nothing X-Men. This story is merely the overworking of my brain to please the masses.

----------------------

Why I Smile

The man was quiet as he sat up in his tree, his mind wandering. He had been contemplating his life, deciding if he had done right so far. And the conclusion had been positive. He had a team who cared, a family whom he loved. He had a beautiful wife, a perfect little daughter. As he sat in solitude, the young man couldn't help but recount all the great things that had happened in the past few years. From joining the X-Men, to getting his ass kicked by Kitty Pryde. From falling in love, to finally being married.

Ah marriage…another happy moment in his life. He clearly remembered everything about that day five years ago. They way he had fidgeted in his tuxedo, the way Wolverine had looked while walking the bride down the isle. He remembered the scent of the flowers, the silkiness of her dress. He remembered holding her gloved hands in his, trying to calm her anxiety with his trademark grin, when he too was a bundle of nerves. But most, he remembered her southern drawl saying her vows, and he remembered repeating them. That had been a glorious day.

And then there was the wedding night. The man in the tree grinned. Yup. That was another great memory. He relived it all the time too. Even after five years of marriage, his sex life had never dulled. But the shining moment in his life was the birth of his little girl, Isabella Marie. Smiling, Remy Lebeau thought back to the moment of her conception, and then to the moment of her birth. Rogue had nearly broke his hand in two while pushing the baby out. He remembered holding his wife tightly, kissing her hand, pushing the stray locks of white and auburn hair from her face, while she swore she was going to kill him when she got out of that bed. Remy hadn't even been afraid.

And Hank McCoy had handed him a squirming bundle of baby, proudly announcing it was a girl. Rogue had fallen back onto the pillows, exhausted. And Remy…well…he had stared in wonder at the tiny…thing…in his arms. A head full of reddish hair, and big blue eyes, the baby had taken one look at her papa, and had burst into tears. McCoy had insisted it wasn't him…it was what babies did. But Rogue couldn't help but throw in a comment about Remy scarin' the infant. And of course, the baby had immediately silenced itself once she had been placed in her mother's arms. That's the way the world worked.

Remy smiled to himself as he thought about Isabella. She was growing so fast. Four years old now, she was the princess of the mansion, and she knew it. She had her mother and father wrapped around her little finger. But also the toughest men in the house bent to her will…Wolverine especially. And with Jean Gray, and Kitty Pryde both expecting little bundles of joy…the mansion would be filled with laughter and pattering feet. Isabella had all the beauty of her mother, and all the wit of her father. Her eyes had remained a brilliant blue, with flecks of green in them. And her hair was an unruly reddish brown like her father's. She had a perfect nose, a big smile, and so far, no obvious mutation.

And speak of the devil…Remy looked down as Isabella grinned up at him from the base of the tree. "Papa! Whater ya doin up there?"

Remy hopped down and landed with a smile. "Was thinking about you, petite. Where's your mother?"

Isabella pointed to the sky. "She's with her class." Remy nodded and smiled. The 24 year old Rogue had taken a teaching job at the Xavier Institute. She was the…flight…instructor for all the mutants gifted with the ability to soar. They had a blast up in the clouds, learning to control their turns, and to use their mutations up in the air, without the fear of tumbling. And Remy, at 26, had also taken a job at the institute. Infiltration 101...he taught the future X-Men how to go undetected in sticky situations.

Isabella wrestled her way into his arms and kissed his cheek. "Papa, when I'm a mutant, will I be able to fly like mama?"

Remy shrugged and picked his daughter up, swinging her onto his shoulders. "Dunno, petite. We'll see soon enough." Her tiny hands grasped at his hair as he walked back to the mansion.

"Papa. Guess what I love most about you?"

Remy smiled. "Dunno. My good looks?"

Isabella giggled from her perch and playfully pulled at his ear. "No."

Remy thought for a moment. "My amazing thief abilities?"

"No, papa." This time her little voice sounded exasperated…like she was the parent had he was the child. "I like that you always smile."

Remy couldn't help the grin that crossed his face as he brought Isabella back down into his arms and cuddled her against his chest. "That's the nicest thing ever, Isabella. And do you know why I smile?"

Isabella shook her head. Remy thought for a moment. He knew why he smiled. He smiled because of the little girl in his arms, because of his beautiful wife that was now landing and heading towards him, dismissing her class. His eyes locked with Rogue's, and in that moment, he knew his life was better than he could have asked. Yes, Remy knew why he smiled.

"I smile, little one…because I have everything I could ever ask for, and then some." He tweaked her little nose, and smiled at his wife. "I have a beautiful wife, a princess for a daughter, a great team, and I'm a superhero. Give me one reason not to smile, and I'll give you a hundred reasons to keep on smiling.

Isabella looked at her mother and then back at her father. "Ya know, daddy. I think you're right."

And as Rogue laughed and stepped into her husband's embrace, Remy couldn't help but smile, feeling the rush of pride swell through him. And as her voice whispered into his ear, that only he could hear, another reason to smile was added to the list.

"Suga…I'm pregnant."

Oh yea. Remy was one happy, happy man.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Yea yea…no mention of how Rogue was able to control her powers. Deal with it. I thought it was cute. Reviews are definitely appreciated. Who knows…maybe miss Isabella Marie will have an appearance in other stories…if ya'll review!!


End file.
